


Adoring And Adored

by deanandsam



Series: Wincest Shorts [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: The brothers love each other. Dean doesn't have a word for how much.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Wincest Shorts [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1244252
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29





	Adoring And Adored

Dean trailed his hand through Sam’s messy hair, soliciting a grunt from the younger man when his fingers encountered the occasional tangle.  
He wondered when making love had become so much more than merely having an orgasm. 

Sure, with the women he’d had sex with, the one night stands, he'd always treated them right, using all his expertise to make the girls feel good before taking his own pleasure but it had been mechanical, done to excite himself too.

With Sam, it wasn’t like that. Even if they didn’t have sex, it was enough to hold him close, run his palms along the familiar lines of Sam’s body, receiving continuous satisfaction from the mere touch.  
When they did have sex, however, Dean had come to enjoy the lead-in and the aftermath as much, if not more, than coming. Yeah, sure, the orgasm was a mind-blowing moment, but that’s all it was, a moment; whereas embracing and cuddling his baby brother could last for as long as he wanted. 

He smiled as he recalled the early days of their newfound relationship. Once, they’d spent an entire day and night in bed just exchanging ridiculous girlie kisses and caresses.

They say love turns you into a gibbering idiot, anxious for a smile, a touch, from your beloved. Dean had to admit it was true. And he was definitely in love.  
Not that he didn’t love Sam before. He did, with an intensity that at times stretched his emotions to the limit, but actually being able to have hands on his little brother when and where he desired, knowing that Sam wanted the same thing, had caused that love to ascend to something more. Dean didn’t even have a word for it but it was real, it lived in them both.

Reluctantly the older Winchester turned away from his brother. ‘I’m gonna make some coffee. You want, dude?’  
Sam smiled up at him, eyes soft as velvet. ’I’d rather have one of those cherry and ginger tisanes I bought the other day.’  
Dean rolled his eyes. ‘Dude, A tisane. What the fuck!'  


Stretching long, languid limbs, knowing Dean was keenly observing his naked body, Sam merely chuckled. That tisane would be delivered hot and sweet by his adoring and adored big brother.


End file.
